


Two Times The Fun

by blacksheep007



Category: JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, MinJae, Multi, Soulfighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before starting his job, Kim Jajeoong was required to get a whole body physical check up so he went to a new clinic own by hot twins. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times The Fun

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Kim Jaejoong had just started his life in the real world. After he graduated from culinary arts in college, almost one month ago, he didn’t waste any time and immediately went out and looked for a job. He scoured the internet for different ads about job offerings that he thought would suit him the best. There he found out that there’s a job opening in one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city in need of an assistant chef. And by the next day, he immediately set out and went to the restaurant to apply for the job. He was able to impress the interviewer with his grades, witty answers, and of course with his amazing cooking skills and was later given the job. Before he started though, they required him to undergo some physical exams first. When he got home, he immediately called the clinic that his friend told him about and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow afternoon.   
  
When the day of his appointment came, he went to the clinic and was shocked to see a lot of people already waiting there. Since the said clinic was new, they only charged the clients low service fees. He also learned that the owners of the clinic were young doctors named Shim Changmin and Shim Dong Joo. From what he heard from other people there about the two doctors (mostly from girls and the ahjummas and some female staff) was that those two were twins who specializes in different fields: Dr. Changmin was a general physician and Dr. Dong Joo was a pediatrician. The women in the clinic were also talking about how handsome they were, often describing them as men with model-like features.   
  
As he waited for his turn in the clinic’s lobby, he would hear all those women gush about the doctor like some teenage girls. There were also some men who at first were as irritated as him upon hearing the women’s squeals, but when they left one of the doctor’s office they sported their own blush. What was worst was that even the ahjummas or sometimes the grandmas would look all flustered too and giggled like schoolgirls after being checked by either one of the doctors.   
  
\---“Kyaaaa... OMG Dr. Shim is so hot… I can’t believe that with just one touch from him could make me tingle from the inside.” --- said a 20-ish something girl.  
  
\---“If only I weren't married, I would have jumped him the moment I saw him! He’s more handsome than my own husband. Kyaaa.”--- Muttered by an ahjumma who was holding her flushed face that had a dreamy look on it. Her son, who was with her, could only look at his mom in bewilderment. Probably wondering why his mom was acting so stupid.  
 _‘What the hell, this woman has no shame. She’s with her little son for crying out loud!’_  
  
\---“I wonder if Dr. Shim likes cougars?”--- Seeing who said this almost made Jaejoong gag and drop from where he was seated.  
  
 _’Cougar you face! You’re a freaking grandma now. Act your age dammit!’_  
  
He can only shake his head as he heard all those women. He’s been there for more than an hour now and the continuous blabbering of these women were slowly getting on his nerves.   
  
 _’This is one of the reasons why I don’t like women. They are so loud and annoying.’_ He sighed and rubbed his temple trying to ease his headache. But he also couldn’t help but be curious of what the doctors looked like. He then went back to reading the magazine he found as a way to block out all of their voices, resounding in his head. After some time, he was approached by one of the nurses that told him Dr. Shim Changmin would be seeing him a little later. And now, aside from the gushing females, it didn’t help his headache that his appointment was pushed a little later because the doctor said that physical exams take a lot of time. He didn’t want to make his other patients wait.   
  
 _’What am I then? Am I not a patient? Aishh. If only this clinic didn’t offer low fees, I would have scram a long time ago.’_  He told himself. He really hated waiting.  
  
Another hour passed and the number of people started to dwindle down, until he was the only one left. He was then called by one of the nurses to the doctor’s office that told him the doctor was ready for him.   
  
“Finally!” He exclaimed.  _’When I see that doctor I’m really going to give him a piece of my mind. I don’t care how handsome he is.’_  He stood up from the sofa and started to march to the office. He was ready to lash out at the doctor, but when he entered the room, and upon seeing Dr. Changmin, his breath got caught in his throat.   
  
 _’Damn it! Those stupid annoying women were lying, this person is not good looking... HE IS A GOD!’_  

  
Jaejoong just stood there by the door staring at Dr. Changmin.   
  
 _’Wow, he really looks young. He must only be around 28 – 32 years old. But damn he looks young for his age. Tall too... hmmm, maybe around 6 ft or so. He has very long legs... his skin tone is perfect too; a little tan, all the more to make him look even sexier. The shoulder length hair, which is tied behind his back, is so rockstar like. Full lips, perfect for kissing and giving a blow-’_  Jaejoong gulped. He didn’t want to finish that thought. He stopped checking out the doctor and walked toward his table.   
  
 _’Ohhhh boy, this is bad.’_  He added to himself as an afterthought.  
  
“Hello. Good evening, my name is Dr. Shim Changmin, but you can just call me Changmin if you want.” The doctor said as he greeted him. Jaejoong snapped out of his trance and hurriedly introduced himself to the doctor too.  
  
“I’m Kim Jaejoong,” He said, looking a little flustered. All thoughts of lashing out went flying out the window. He tried to compose himself a little because he didn't want to embarrass himself any further.  
  
“I’m sorry for making you wait. Physical exams tend to take a lot more time than ordinary checkups, so I decided to just see you last.”   
  
“Ohh. That? I don’t mind. I didn’t really wait that long. He-he...” ---  _'Liar! You were ready to cut his throat before you even saw him.'_ his inner voice told him.  
  
The doctor smiled at him and then started to do his job. Jaejoong did his very best not to swoon.  
  
“Well, before we start, let’s go over your medical history first, ok?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Changmin asked Jaejoong about his past medical background and all that stuff he needed to record. After all of that was done, he then asked Jaejoong to go to the bathroom and produce a urine sample for further testing. Jaejoong did what he was told and went to the bathroom to pee. And when he got there he was able to breathe normally again.   
  
“Omo. This is bad. I heard he was handsome, but didn't expect see to see  _that_  very gorgeous creature there.” He unzipped his pants and took out his penis. “Hey you! I know you haven’t been getting any action lately... But you better behave yourself. Okay? Be a good boy and stay down.” He told his cock as he peed.   
  
Jaejoong had just got out of a relationship recently and it had been 3 months since he had sex with anyone. He knew that with his looks he could easily get anyone he wanted and have amazing sex with, but he opted to be celibate for a while since it’s his insatiable sex drive that caused his most recent breakup. But upon seeing the doctor, he got worried that all that pent up sexual frustration might suddenly emerge.   
  
“It’s ok. I can control myself. Plus, I’m not even sure if Dr. Changmin is gay... and there will be a nurse in the room to assist the doctor.” He told himself as he put his cock back into his pants. After he was done with the urine sample, Jaejoong came back to the doctor’s office and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
“Ehhhhh?! What the hell?” He asked confusion clear in his tone. He almost dropped the sample cup that held his urine. He looked at the two Changmin's in front of him.  
  
“Hi there, I’m Shim Dong Joo. I’m Changmin’s younger twin brother. I also work here, but I’m the pediatrician though.” The other one introduced himself to Jaejoong.   
  
It’s a good thing that the two of them have different hairstyles, so Jaejoong was able to differentiate who’s who because of it; while Changmin had long hair, Dong Joo had short, clean cut hair.   
  
“Jaejoong-ssi, do you mind if my brother helps me with your exam? The nurse who was supposed to assist me had an emergency, so she had to go home. Don’t worry, this guy's good.” Changmin informed him. He could only nod his head as an answer.   
  
Little did they know that Jaejoong was having some inner turmoil.  
  
 _“Oh fuck! I’m screwed. One hot doctor is hard enough to handle as it is. But now there are two! Oh god... I shouldn’t have watched that twincest porn last night. Dammit.! And they had to be twins, GORGEOUSLY HOT FUCKABLE TWINS...” He looked down at his crotch. “YOU! STAY DOWN YOU HEAR ME!”_ He telepathically told his cock. His cock seemed to rebel against him, though, as he felt it harden a little. Jaejoong could only whimper at his predicament.  
  
“Jaejoong~ssi... are you ok?” Dong Joo asked him as he walked closer to Jaejoong and asked for the cup in his hand.  
  
“A-ahhh... yes, yes. I’m okay. Ha-ha.”   
  
“Alright then.” Dong Joo noticed Jaejoong’s blush, but acted as if it’s nothing. He then handed Jaejoong the hospital gown so that he can change.   
  
“Here, change into this. Just put your arms through the sleeve and I’ll tie it behind you.”  
  
Jaejoong did what he was told. He turned his back to him and took off his clothes one by one. He knew that is cock was already half hard and knowing that Dong Joo was still inside the room didn’t really help him either.   
  
 _’Aish… damn you. What the hell? Soften already!’_  he told his cock again. Getting frustrated, he started to think of things that could help him get rid of his arousal; hetero sex, his grandparents having sex, dead puppies, the women outside earlier, Junsu and Yunho (his two best friends) having sex. He repeatedly said these things inside his head like a mantra. And to his relief, his hard on gradually softened. All that was left to do was to close the gown.   
  
 **++++++++++++++++  
  
**

Dong Joo had been watching Jaejoong take his clothes off intently. He remembered the first time he saw him come in earlier and was in complete awe with his beauty. He had smooth milky white skin with big round eyes. Combine that with a lithe frame, almost like a girl’s body, and he was irresistible. Even his face was far more beautiful than most girls he knew. And his lips... his lips were so full and red. He immediately thought of how those full red lips would look when they surrounded his cock as he shoved it down his throat.   
  
He immediately told his brother about him and they formed a plan. So now, even if the object of his desire was within his reach, he tried to control himself. But then Jaejoong bent down to remove his pants and boxers and his patience was again put to the test. Jaejoong had a beautiful ass. It was just as white, like the rest of his body. He imagined spanking him and how his handprint would leave beautiful red marks on that pale white flesh. The thought made him shiver and his cock twitched in anticipation.   
  
 _’The end result will be even better. You just wait princess, we’ll have our fun later.’_  He reminded himself.   
 **+++++++++++++++++**  
  
Jaejoong was done with putting on the gown. All that was left was to close it. He was about to ask Dong Joo to help him with it, when all of a sudden he felt the other’s presence behind him.   
  
“Here, I’ll tie it up for you...” Dong Joo told Jaejoong in a whisper. He could feel how close Dong Joo was to him and this made him stiffen. The hot breath from the temporary nurse’s mouth immediately affected him; the hard on that he worked so hard to subside was now slowly coming back to life.   
 _’Dammit. Is he doing this on purpose or is my mind playing tricks on me?’_  He looked down to his cock and saw that it was already forming a small tent beneath the gown.  _’Horny bastard!’_  Jaejoong was already freaking out.  
  
“There, all done. Just sit on the bed and we'll just wait for Changmin to comeback in order to continue the next set of tests.” Dong Joo announced. Although Jaejoong wanted to do just that, he had a hard time moving. His cock was semi-erect and, if he turned to face Dong Joo, he would definitely notice it.   
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dong Joo knew that he had affected Jaejoong when he whispered in his ear and he mentally congratulated himself. Even though Jaejoong's back was facing him, he could see his neck and ears were all red from blushing.   
  
 _’Teasing him is so fun. Maybe I should play with him a little more.’_  Dong Joo thought to himself, but before he could begin, his brother came back. Changmin noticed that Jaejoong was still standing in the corner looking somehow uncomfortable. He then eyed his brother and they gave each other a playful grin.  
  
 _’Let the fun begin...’_  Both brothers thought at the same time.  
  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Jaejoong~ssi, please go sit on the bed.” Changmin stated as he approached Jaejoong and touched his shoulder; but Jaejoong did not budge. “Is there something wrong?” the doctor questioned him. Jaejoong only shook his head in response.  
  
“Are you okay?” Changmin asked him again. The doctor's voice sounded worried. Left with no other choice, Jaejoong swallowed his pride and turned around and tried to hide his hard on with his hands then sat on the bed. Jaejoong thought that he had to face them sooner or later, so he just had to deal with it. According to their patients, the Shim doctors were really professional, so maybe he didn’t have to worry about anything.   
  
“Oh. Is that why you were afraid to face us?” Dong Joo pointed at his half hard erection, smiling a little. Jaejoong became redder than before, if that was even possible. He could only nod his head while he covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
“I’m really sorry about this. I don’t understand it myself. Maybe I can go back tomorrow ---” yet he was cut off by Dong Joo.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that. It’s only natural to have such reactions. We get that a lot of times.” Dong Joo assured him.   
  
After sensing that Jaejoong was slowly getting comfortable, Changmin started to do other tests and let Dong Joo take down notes. He next checked on Jaejoong’s eyes, ears, mouth and throat for any abnormalities. After clearing those, they proceeded with the breathing exercise. As the coldness of Changmin’s stethoscope grazed the sensitive flesh of Jaejoong’s skin; the young man couldn’t help but shiver. The contrast between the coldness of the instrument and his heated skin gave him goosebumps all over his body.  
  
“Hmmm.” Jaejoong bit back a moan as Changmin teasingly brushed his stethoscope over Jaejoong’s right nipple, making it hard.  
  
“Are you okay, Jaejoong~ssi?” inquired Changmin. He was delighted upon seeing how horny Jaejoong had become and how hard said man was trying to hide it. It was cute, and later he will make sure that those beautiful lips of his will make the most sensual sound.  
  
“Y-yes… I’m okay.” Jaejoong answered awkwardly. He was getting turned on with every touch the doctor made. His heart was beating faster and his hands were getting clammier. He wanted this check-up to end soon or else he might just do something regretful.  
  
“Okay now Jaejoong~ssi, everything is looking good. Now I will check you for hernia and I need to check on your genitals for any abnormalities. Lastly, I will be checking your prostate. I know that this may be very uncomfortable for you but it is important for me to do this. Stand up in front of me please. And would you please lift up your gown so I can start examining you.” Changmin tried to explain as professionally as he could.  
Jaejoong did as he was told. He stood in front of the doctor, skin beet red, making him an almost perfect replica of a ripe tomato. He took off his hospital gown to reveal his fully erected cock.   
  
“First I’m going to look for hernias. I will palpate the area and try to feel if there are any swellings.” Changmin started the procedure. As Changmin pressed down to the area around Jaejoong’s cock; Jaejoong thought he would come right there and then. The pressure of the touch was too much and it took all of his will power not to shoot his load to the doctor. If Changmin noticed Jaejoong’s dilemma, he didn’t act like it. Instead, he continued on with the rest of the procedure. After that was done, the next was his genitals.  
  
“Okay. Everything seems fine here. Now Jaejoong~ssi, I’m going to check your genitals and look for swelling and lumps.” Changmin then proceeded in examining Jaejoong’s cock and can’t help but admire it. It was long and thick with a beautiful circumcised bulbous top. He gathered Jaejoong’s shaft in his hands to check his urethra for any kind of discharge from it. Since Jaejoong have been hard for a while, his cock was leaking of pre-cum but the doctor paid no mind to it. He also checked Jaejoong’s shaft for swelling but noted everything ok.  
  
After checking out Jaejoong’s penis, he proceeded on to check Jaejoong’s sac. He took his time examining it, squeezing it gently. While touching it, Changmin felt it tightened. That was the last straw for Jaejoong as he let out a whimper that made Changmin and Dong Joo’s cocks stir in their pants. Upon hearing his own voice, Jaejoong’s eyes opened impossibly wider and were ready to commit seppuku. He became fidgety nervous of what the doctors might think of him.  
  
Dong Joo, who saw his reaction came closer to the two and tried to reassure Jaejoong with his most professional tone. It wasn’t in their plans to stop just because of Jaejoong’s nervousness.  
  
“It’s alright Jaejoong~ssi, you don’t have to worry about this kind of reaction since it’s perfectly normal for a young man like yourself to get frequent erections.” He said as he patted Jaejoong’s shoulder.  
  
Jaejoong nodded and closed his eyes and willed his erection away. Changmin, however, kept on teasing Jaejoong’s sensitive body and kept him aroused. Both brothers eyed each other and telepathically congratulating each other for the treasure they caught, Jaejoong will be their prey and they will thoroughly enjoy him.   
  
"Okay it's time to check your prostate," Changmin told Jaejoong after his torturous examination of Jaejoong’s sac. He instructed Jaejoong to turn around and face the exam table and also lean forward so his ass was easily accessible for further check up. Jaejoong did as he was told and then he watched as Changmin put on a rubber glove and squirted some lubricant on his finger.  
  
“Have you ever had this kind of exam before?” Changmin asked. Jaejoong nodded his head.  
  
“Alright then that’s good; this will get a little uncomfortable for you but please do try to relax. I will insert my fingers inside your anus to check inside.” Changmin explained. Jaejoong wanted to answer the doctor that he might actually enjoy being probed in the ass but decided against it. When he tried to get his mind off of the horny stuff, he looked up and saw Dong Joo staring at him with lustful eyes. Jaejoong gulped but was clearly affected by the young doctor’s gaze. His eyes were so intense that Jaejoong felt himself get lost in those dark eyes. Being in such in a vulnerable state, his ass exposed and probed by Changmin. This guy, Dong Joo, was standing and staring at the whole procedure with such lustful eyes. He felt himself getting harder than before.  
When Jaejoong felt a slippery finger worm its way inside his anus, entering his asshole; he gasped at the penetration and whimpered at the sensation. There was no turning back now, and he let himself go and moaned in abandon.  
  
“Ohhhh. God.” Jaejoong mewled. His whole body burned with lust. The feel of Changmin’s long beautiful fingers inside his hole was so heavenly. His cock twitched as Changmin continued probing his whole with his fingers while Dong Joo stared at him lustfully.  
  
“My, would you look at that. What do we have here? Who would have thought that someone with the look of an innocent angel could be such a whore inside?” Dong Joo said with a smirk as he walked over to the other side of the bed where Jajeoong was facing, leaning on the exam table. His cock was hard as rock just from watching the man pleasure himself with his brother’s long beautiful fingers.  
  
“Please…” Jaejoong answered. He was about to take his hands down to grab his aching erection and pump himself to oblivion, but was stopped when Changmin caught Jaejoong’s hand and bent it on his back.  
  
“Please what Jaejoong~ssi?” Changmin asked. his voice coated with lust. He bent his body hovering over Jaejoong’s lithe one as he whispered in his ear, nipping his lobe as he shove his fingers in and out of Jaejoong’s hole.  
  
“Ugghhh. Please… more to the left. Hit me there. Make me come.” Jaejoong looked back at Changmin as he pleaded, feeling frustrated but moaning nonetheless. Changmin did what Jaejoong said and hit him more to the left.  
  
“Here?” Changmin teased as he thrust his fingers hard inside Jaejoong and brushing against the guy's prostate.  
  
“Ahhhh.. ohhhh God sooo good. Yes… there. More!” Jaejoong moaned as Changmin continuously grazed his prostate with lubed fingers.  
  
“You like that princess? You look so good like this. Your whole body splayed out just for us to use and abuse…” Changmin said to Jaejoong’s ear, his body hovered over Jaejoong’s back as he pushed his digits in and out of Jaejoong. He kissed along Jaejoong’s shoulder; sucking and nipping as he left trails of kiss marks on his white alabaster skin.  
  
“Yes. Ohh Gahhh.. ugghhh.. Please make me cum…” Jaejoong moaned as he thrust his hips back and forth making Changmin’s finger go deeper inside him.  
  
Meanwhile, Dong Joo climbed up on the other side of the exam table and positioned himself in front of Jaejoong. His doctor’s coat was long gone by now and he started to unbutton his pants. Once he was divested of that, he positioned himself so that his cock was in perfect line with Jaejoong’s mouth. He grabbed Jaejoong’s hair and made him look up to him.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself, but we can’t let you make any more noise or we might alert the people outside. So why don’t you put your mouth into better use and use your pretty little mouth to suck my cock.” He said as he guided his cock in Jaejoong’s mouth.  
  
“Open wide pet!” Jaejoong did what he was told and Dong Joo watched as those plump lips enclosed the bulbous head of his cock and groaned deeply when he felt the hot wet heat of that cavern surround him. “Your lips look so good around my cock. Mmmm..” Dong Joo groaned as he felt Jaejoong deep throat his cock all the way to the hilt and as his tongue massage the underside of his shaft. ‘Jaejoong definitely isn’t as angelic as he looks.’ he concluded.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
“Mmmm. Your cock is so big. This has got to be the biggest that I’ve had.” Jaejoong said, as he pumped Dong Joo’s cock with his right hand and then proceeded into licking the slit atop Dong Joo’s cock tasting the doctor’s essence. Jaejoong couldn’t help but let out a moan at the size of it. Dong Joo’s dick was huge both in girth and length and the thought of sucking it or being shoved up his ass made him excited. He lowered his mouth onto Dong Joo’s engorged cock once again and sucked eagerly, making obscene noises. As Dong Joo’s cock slid against his tongue velvety and warm cavern of Jaejoong’s mouth; his eyes rolled in their sockets. Dong Joo tasted so good as he licked and sucked every inch of Dong Joo’s member.  
  
“Ohhh god… You little cocksucker; you like my cock, Ughh. Suck that cock, pet.” Dong Joo groaned wildly as Jaejoong aggressively sucked his cock and nearly took him over the edge of euphoria. He painfully gripped Jaejoong’s hair making the other stop. With both of his hands in Jaejoong’s hair; Dong Joo thrust his cock in a short shallow motion inside Jaejoong’s hot mouth. Jaejoong tried his best to relax his throat and breathe through his nose as to not gag with the length of Dong Joo’s member thrusting deeper into his mouth.  
  
As Jaejoong let himself get use to Dong Joo’s fast pace; he felt Changmin stopped finger fucking him making him feel empty. That feeling changed however when he felt the thick head of Changmin’s cock pressed against his puckered hole. He moaned low deep in his throat, sending vibrations to Dong Joo’s cock, making the pediatrician throw his head back in delight at the sensation.  
  
“You know, Dong Joo yah~” Changmin said casually as he slid his cock in and out of Jaejoong's tight hole in such a frustratingly slow pace that's making him crazy with lust. “There’s this one thing that I’ve always wanted to try.”  
  
“And what is that my dearest hyung?” Dong Joo answered conversationally, as he continued to pump his dick in and out of Jaejoong’s mouth.   
  
“I have always wanted to know how it will feel like to double penetrate someone. How amazing it would feel as both of our dicks brush up against each other as we fuck this pretty princess we have here; or how amazingly tight it would be as our dicks stretch this hole to its fullest.”  
  
Both Dong Joo and Jaejoong groaned at the idea.  
  
“Fuck. You’re a genius hyung.”  
  
“I know. Stop fucking his mouth before he makes you cum. Princess seems to be at his limit already, did you bring the cock ring with you?”  
  
Dong Joo smirked, “They’re in the pocket of my coat.”  
  
“Get it.” Changmin ordered. Dong Joo did what his hyung told him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Changmin and Jaejoong both climbed up on the bed with Changmin temporarily sliding out off Jaejoong’s entrance as Dong Joo went and fetched the cock ring. Changmin sat with his back leaning on the headboard then asking Jaejoong to ride him.  
  
“Mmmmm” both Jaejoong and Changmin moaned as Jaejoong slid back down to Changmin’s hard cock. Jaejoong thought that Dong Joo was the biggest he had seen, but he is now sure that it was smaller than his hyung’s. While he estimated that Dong Joo’s cock might be about 9”; Changmin was even bigger with what he thinks as 10” and has a wider girth than that of the youngest. As Jaejoong settled in Changmin’s lap; never before in his life had he felt this full. Changmin’s cock was stretching him to the fullest and he loved it. He grinded himself a little, making Changmin’s cock graze his sensitive nub. Jaejoong thought of what was about to happen, two huge cocks going inside his little hole, he was excited about it but at the same time he was anxious.  
  
Changmin, who seemingly felt Jaejoong’s anxiousness, pulled Jaejoong to his chest. Jaejoong could feel the doctor’s hot breath on his neck; panting lightly as he kept on thrusting inside Jaejoong ever so slowly. “Don’t be scared Princess, we won’t hurt you. And if you think you can’t take it. Just say so and we’ll stop.” Changmin told Jaejoong hoping to ease the pretty male. He got a hold of Jaejoong’s chin and turned it around so they’re facing each other. He caught Jaejoong’s soft lips kissing his worries away and to his pleasure, Jaejoong kissed him back gently.  
  
“Thank you.” Jaejoong said when he broke the kiss. Jaejoong; despite not knowing the two doctors, trusted what Changmin just said. Ever since the beginning of this little game, Changmin had been gentle to him in which he was really thankful for. One of the main differences between the two was while Dong Joo is rough; Changmin is soft and gentle.   
  
“You two done being mushy?” Dong Joo stood at the feet of the bed, smirking at the two while twirling the cock ring with his right finger. Changmin and Jaejoong only smiled at Dong Joo’s retort, they shared another soft kiss before giving their attention back to the other doctor.  
  
Dong Joo climbed up the bed and positioned himself in front of Changmin and Jaejoong. Jaejoong had his back on Changmin’s chest; straddling the other with his brother’s cock buried deep inside his ass thrusting leisurely. He gripped the base of Jaejoong’s member, stroking it lightly, making the other moan. Changmin who was fucking him slowly was also nipping on his left earlobe while pinching both his nipples.  
  
Jaejoong was nearing his climax; moaning sexily as the twins assaulted him deliciously when he suddenly felt a cold metal being put on in his cock. He whimpered in annoyance. He was almost there if not for the cock ring being put in place. His hard leaking cock trapped in the metal ring being denied of wonderful release.  
  
With the cock ring in place, the twins stopped all their ministration much to Jaejoong’s dismay. He looked back on Changmin bottom lip jutting out into a cute pout. “We can’t let you cum yet, princess.” Changmin told Jaejoong as he cupped Jaejoong’s face in his hand. Jaejoong’s eyes were full of lust making the lithe man sexy, but the pout on his lips made it so adorable and Changmin can’t help but smile at the other guy’s cuteness.  
  
“Hey pet,” Dong Joo interfered as he grabbed Jaejoong’s hair “Be a good little bitch and ride my cock.” Jaejoong winced as Dong Joo gripped his hair a little too roughly. Dong Joo settled on the other end of the bed and waited for Jaejoong to come to him. Jaejoong reluctantly let go of Changmin and crawled his way to Dong Joo. With his ass turned to Changmin, the other couldn’t help but give it a playful spank that left an imprint of the physician’s hand on his butt.  
  
“Come here pet.” Dong Joo said authoritatively after he coated his huge hard cock with a generous amount of lube. He snapped the bottle of lube closed and threw it aside. Jaejoong was now in front of him, his cock leaking and hard and whole body flushed; while his twin Changmin sat beside him. He felt Changmin hold his lube slicked cock; holding it still as Jaejoong’s hand went behind his own back spreading his butt cheeks apart for Dong Joo’s thick cock.  
  
Both Dong Joo and Jaejoong moaned in unison when the ring of muscles in Jaejoong’s ass stretched to let Dong Joo’s member slide in deeper.  
  
“God pet… you’re so tight. Fuck!” Dong Joo exclaimed, he would have thought that Jaejoong was a virgin based on how tight his hole was if not for the professional way Jaejoong deep throated him earlier. “God hyung, how can you fuck him so leisurely earlier? Damn!”  
  
“Because unlike you, I have better self control.” Changmin answered smugly.  
  
“Ne, Princess, why don’t you reward my little brother by fucking yourself in his cock.” He held Jaejoong as he went behind the beautiful man. Holding his hips and guiding Jaejoong to slowly rock back and forth, Jaejoong’s muscles flexing around Dong Joo’s length. Dong Joo felt the other man’s wall loosened slightly until Jaejoong was able to slide up and down his member easily.  
  
“Fuck yes bitch,” Dong Joo cried out, loving the way the other’s wall muscles grip his shaft tightly. He took hold of Jaejoong hips as Dong Joo thrust his cock harder and deeper inside Jaejoong, purposely avoiding the other’s prostate. Both men were moaning and groaning as the feel of penetrating and being penetrated invaded their senses.  
Suddenly, Changmin pushed Jaejoong softly making the other lean on Dong Joo’s broad chest. Jaejoong had an idea of what was about to come so he snuggled closer to the crook of Dong Joo’s neck and relaxing himself for what was about to come.  
  
“You ready princess?” Changmin asked as he put more lube between the tight channel that connects both Jaejoong and his brother.  
  
“Y-Yes.” Jaejoong groaned in reply.  
  
Changmin then place one long finger near Jaejoong anus and probed it inside; wiggling its way between Dong Joo’s cock and the ring of muscles of Jaejoong’s entrance. It was still tight, even though Dong Joo’s cock was big, he needed to prepare Jaejoong more because his cock was bigger than his brother and he knew for sure that his intrusion would make his princess suffer.  
  
Once his finger was fully inside, he experimented on wiggling it a bit causing Jaejoong to moan. Jaejoong was panting hard on Dong Joo’s ear and saw that Jaejoong was almost in tears as he added another slick finger in.  
  
“Urrgghhh… H-hurts.” Jajeoong whimpered.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Changmin asked, concern coating his every word. As much as he wanted to try this, he didn’t want to hurt Jaejoong.  
  
“No… I can take it. Don’t mind me. P-please, don’t stop. Move.” Jaejoong answered; his cock softened a little.  
  
Dong Joo who saw the pain that marred Jaejoong’s pretty face took hold of Jaejoong’s cock with his right hand and started pumping it to divert the pain of being stretched by Changmin’s fingers.  
  
After hearing Jaejoong moan because of Dong Joo’s action; Changmin did what Jaejoong said and begun to thrust his fingers more eagerly inside the man. When those fingers grazed the other’s prostate, Jaejoong threw his head back revealing his beautiful neck to Dong Joo who in return sucked, adding another sensation for Jaejoong to feel.  
  
After a few more thrusts and deeming Jaejoong to be loose enough, he withdrew his fingers from inside Jaejoong’s and positioned himself against the other man’s hole. Jaejoong gasped at the intrusion as his muscles were stretched even further. Jaejoong could feel every inch of Changmin’s cock steadily make his way in. Jaejoong couldn’t help the tears that sprung from his eyes, but Changmin kept whispering words of encouragement to his ears while massaging his lower back and as Dong Joo pumped his cock that gave him enough motivation to continue.  
  
The three was left panting by the time Changmin’s cock settled inside Jaejoong’s hot hole.   
  
For Jaejoong, the feel of two cocks invading him and the feel of Dong Joo’s hand pumping his cock to hardness gave him both pain and pleasure. The mixture of sensation confused him as the rising pleasure coming from his cock and the burning sensation of being doubly penetrated assaulted his senses. Never before in his life had he ever felt so full with two giant cocks fully sheathed inside him.  
  
And as for the twins; the feeling of the incredible tightness that surrounded their cocks and the feel of both their cocks brushing at each other made the two pant in pleasure.   
  
“Jaejoong, are you okay?” Changmin queried, still worried that they might be hurting the other guy.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine now. Please move.” Jaejoong said as he panted against Dong Joo’s cheek, moaning a little as his inner walls stretched further. Changmin took his cock out and coated it with more lube before he goes in again; this time Jaejoong mewled, Changmin’s cock entering him easily this time.  
  
“You’re so amazing Jaejoong~ssi, hmmm… If only you could see how stretched you are with two cocks inside you like this.” Changmin said, groaning a little at the pressure of Jaejoong’s tight hole clenching against his and his brother’s cock. Changmin moved in and out slowly; savoring the tight heat that’s enveloping his cock and the feel of his brother’s cock as it rubbed against his own length.  
  
“Oh god hyung, this feels so good. God… You’re so good pet. Damn so tight.” Dong Joo said as he too moved inside Jaejoong with his brother. He was panting; feeling the added pressure of his brother’s hard cock pushing in alongside him. He pushed Jaejoong’s fringe that was clinging to his forehead aside to look at his flushed face. Jaejoong’s eyes were blown with lust. Mouth gaping as sweet moans escaped his full luscious lips. The look was enticing and he couldn’t help the surge of lust that racked his body; he grabbed Jaejoong by his neck and crushed their lips together.  
  
Jaejoong moaned to the kiss, loving the way the twins were handling him. Being doubly penetrated like this was just a fleeting fantasy of his and he couldn’t believe his luck as his fantasy was finally coming true. He knew that it would hurt a little, but he made himself focus on feeling Dong Joo’s hand that was pumping his cock and the feel of Changmin’s hand as he soothed his lower back. He tried to relax himself and started to enjoy every single second of it.  
  
When the twins settled to a rhythm with Changmin pulling out while Dong Joo pushed his cock up and inside Jaejoong’s body; Jaejoong felt pleasure that he never felt before. Although it hurt a little, he just focused his mind at the hand pumping his cock and the two cocks that was invading him and continuously brushing against his prostate.  
The sound of moaning, panting and begging could be heard, as skin slapping against skin resonated in the four walls of the room. Jaejoong threw his head back and moaned as Changmin’s hand accompanied Dong Joo’s hand in pumping his ringed rock.  
  
“Ohhhh.. Ohhh please make me cum… God.. more… So good..” Jaejoong begged, he had been denied climax over and over again as the cock ring halted every release.  
  
“Ahhh…” another scream left Jaejoong lips when Changmin spanked his buttocks with his other hand.  
  
“God Changmin… Dong Joo… Yes… More… Spank me more. God fuck me more”  
  
“What a kinky pet… you want more? We’ll give you more.” Dong Joo grunted. He was amazed as Jaejoong continued to surprise him.  
  
“Ahh… Ohh god ohh god… Yes yes yes…” Jaejoong mumbled as a spank from cheeks then another and another assaulted Jaejoong’s ass as the twins continued to spank each side of Jaejoong’s butt cheeks.  
  
Jaejoong continued to beg and pant as the doctors do amazing things to his body that he has never felt before. When the two changed angles and directly brushed against his prostate; another series of incoherent words came out of Jaejoong’s mouth. The two fucked him mercilessly; pounded him with all their might, grazing his prostate with every powerful thrust they made. The pleasure was all too much and his senses were overloaded. He needed to cum. Oh god he needed to cum. He could hear Changmin and Dong Joo’s labored breath; also nearing their climax.  
  
“Do you want to cum princess?” Changmin asked Jaejoong, groaning a little; he too could feel the onset of his release. His fingers tracing circles around the cock ring while Dong Joo continued stroking him.  
  
“Yes… yes, please. Ohhhh… make me cum. Please.” Jaejoong could only beg.  
  
Without warning; Changmin suddenly released the cock ring then the two immediately pounded Jaejoong mercilessly with Dong Joo jerking him off ruthlessly. Jaejoong could feel the pressure that was building his core. He’s there, almost there. Then someone bit his shoulders, probably Changmin; but he didn’t care. With one hard thrust from the guy; the pleasure drove him to his climax as spurts of cum shoot from his cock; his body tensed and coated his chest and Dong Joo’s stomach.   
  
Upon Jaejoong’s climax; his hole clenched, gripping the twin’s cock tightly. This made Dong Joo scream Jaejoong’s name as streams of his white sticky cum coated the walls of Jaejoong channel. He lay spent with Jaejoong’s lithe body collapsing onto his chest, panting heavily as Changmin continued to thrust inside Jaejoong.   
  
Changmin who had yet to cum gripped Jaejoong’s hips and fucked him hard, making the other man moan despite being spent from his intense climax. Jaejoong’s hole was still clenching and unclenching around his shaft and with the feel of Dong Joo’s hot cum in his cock; it didn’t take long for him to cum and add his load to Jaejoong’s already wet passage.   
  
They stayed like that for a little longer; with Jaejoong sandwiched between Dong Joo and Changmin’s larger body with their softening cocks still inside. Changmin was kissing along Jaejoong’s nape and shoulders adding more marks to the alabaster skin while Dong Joo petted Jaejoong’s head.  
  
“You’ve done well, pet. This has got to be the best fuck of my life.” Jaejoong only mewled at the twin’s treatment, liking the way in which Changmin treated him gently and Dong Joo treating him like a whore.   
  
“Did you enjoy yourself, princess? You were really amazing… I don’t think I can get enough of you” Changmin told Jaejoong as he slowly pulled his half hard cock out of his tight hole. When they didn’t hear any form of response, they were surprised to find Jaejoong sleeping soundly on Dong Joo’s chest smiling a little looking satisfied.  
“I guess we tired Princess out.” Changmin chuckled. Dong Joo gently shifted Jaejoong as he too pulled out of the sleeping man. Changmin watched amusedly as the combination of his and Dong Joo’s cum slowly slid out of Jaejoong’s stretched passage.  
  
“Hehe… I like him. I think we should keep him.” Dong Joo said with a sly grin on his face; his brother only answered him with a smile of his own.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jaejoong tossed and turned on his bed feeling the soft silk blanket covered his body.   
“Mmmmm………” Jaejoong mewled, as he slowly returned to consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that his surroundings were different from his room. Then he realized that the bed he was sleeping on wasn’t his bed. He bolted straight up but the pain on his lower back made him wince and he gently lay back down.   
  
“Don’t push yourself too hard Princess, you’re probably still tired from our earlier activities.” He recognized that voice. That ohhh so sexy voice. Slowly he tried to get up, when fully seated on the bed, the sight in front of him made his mouth drop and his cock stir alive.   
  
The twins were at the foot of the bed, with Changmin seating on a chair, his long legs on top of the other while Dong Joo sat on its armchair. They were both half naked, baring their chests, wearing black leather pants and army boots. Changmin was holding a whip in his right hand while Dong Joo was twirling a handcuff in one of his fingers.   
“You ready for your follow up check-up, Jaejoong~ssi?” Dong Joo said, wearing his trademark smirk.  
  
“Game!” Jaejoong answered, smile spreading across his face. The twins stood up and slowly made their way to Jaejoong. Oh god.   
  
“This is so fun.”  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this to several sites already. Might as well, post it here. hehe.. :)


End file.
